Teardrops
by Gutsygirly
Summary: Lillian moves to Bluebell as a last resort after her mother is involved in a near-fatal accident. The last thing that they expect is to be caught up in an intense rivalry between towns that may cause a rift between the pair.
1. It's always darkest before the dawn

**Author's Note: I just started this story about the Tale of Two Towns. The chapter names are going to be based on sayings, proverbs, etc. I've already written the first few chapters but haven't really decided where the story is going to go yet, so any suggestions and critiques are greatly appreciated-especially for chapter names:) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters; they belong to Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment. I also don't own any of the sayings/proverbs that are chapter titles.**

_Chapter One: It's always darkest before the dawn_

"Ms. Faye, your mother was involved in a car accident." No answer came from the other side of the phone. Silence greeted the policeman's grim statement. "Ms. Faye?"

This time, a quiet, quavering voice responded. "That's me. But I'm sure you are mistaken. My mom was visiting a friend. She took a subway. She always does."

The policeman replied, "No, ma'am. She took a taxi today, and it was in a head-on collision with a U-Haul." There was again no sound from the other side as Lillian remembered this morning. She had told her mom to "go out of her subterranean comfort zone and, for once, ride in a taxi."

She felt sick to her stomach, thinking back to a similar phone call about her father several years before. The mere thought of _that_ happening again was just too much for her to bear.

"Oh God, is she okay?" She heard her own voice in the receiver; tentatively hopeful, but worried, too. The man grimaced, thankful that Lillian Faye could not see his face. "Your mother is in critical condition, but she is alive."

Before he could say anything else, Lillian hung up the phone and pulled on the nearest pair of sneakers in the small New York City apartment that she shared with her mother. In only minutes, she had arrived at the nearest hospital.

She rushed through the glass doors. "I'm here to see my mother, Cara Faye," she announced in one quick breath of air.

The woman behind the desk glanced down, presumably reading something, perhaps files or records. She peered up at Lillian with sympathetic brown eyes. "Mrs. Faye is currently in surgery and cannot take any visitors." Lillian was close to tears now; she had not cried since finding out about the accident. She hadn't had time.

"But she's family. She's my _mom_," she said. Lillian had intended for this to be an angry exclamation, but it came out in a pitiful, sorrowful voice that was reminiscent of a kitten's mewling.

The attendant frowned. "I am sorry, I really am. But this is not up to me. If you want, you can sit in here and I will notify you the moment anything changes. I promise."

Reluctantly, Lillian sat down in the rigid, plastic chair. She wished more than anything that her dad could be here with her, that she wasn't by herself. But there was nothing she could do about it. She was alone.

She glanced up at a clock above the desk, which read 11:52 p.m. in digital, radioactive green numbers. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew how late it was, or maybe that she had woken up at 5:30 that morning with a splitting headache that had lasted until lunchtime; probably a combination of the case, exhaustion swept over Lillian like a tidal wave.

Her eyes kept blinking shut, but Lillian could not sleep. She just couldn't. She would continuously force her sleepy eyelids upwards, time and time again until it was after one o'clock in the morning and still there had been no word from the operating room about her mother.

Eventually, the strain from the day did her in, and she fell into a fitful sleep. She woke several times throughout the early morning, wondering where she was and why she was there, only to have her memories crash down on her.

When the clock told her that it was 6:30 in the morning, Lillian stretched and looked around. Excluding herself, there was one other person in the waiting room.

It was a young man, probably a few years older than her eighteen. In any other situation, she would have noticed that he was quite attractive, except for a crimson rash that spread from his fingertips to his elbow, presumably the reason he was at the hospital.

He had light brown hair in a shade that she could only describe as ashy, as if someone had taken a dust pan and sprinkled its contents onto his head. Several strands fell across his piercing green eyes. He was wearing a purple vest and hat, which she found relatively strange, but she did not take too much time to ponder that curiosity, considering the emergency at hand.

Before she could spend any more time examining the new arrival, an unfamiliar attendant said loudly, "Ms. Faye? Nancy told me to tell you when there was any news about your mother."

Lillian, assuming that Nancy was the woman who had formerly sat behind the large desk, leapt to her feet. "Can I see her?" She ran clumsily to the woman, nearly tripping over her numb feet in the process.

The attendant, whose nametag read _Helen _said, "Doctor Walsh would like to speak with you. He is waiting for you right over there, in the hallway." She gestured with a manicured hand to an off-shoot of the main building.

Standing in front of the second door on the right was a tall man with thick, raven black hair. He wore a grim expression and Lillian felt the pit in her throat drop to her stomach.

He then spoke. "Lillian Faye? I am Doctor Walsh. Your mother is now in stable condition. I wanted to tell you myself. She is asleep at the moment, but you should be able to see her when she wakes up."

A smile broke out on Lillian's face and she simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief. Doctor Walsh said, "She suffered some internal injuries, but we managed to repair the damage through surgery. However, she will need to stay here for a long while to recuperate. She has some serious wounds," he said solemnly.

Lillian nodded, and went back to the waiting room to, of course, wait yet again, this time at the doctor's instruction.

Her jaw nearly hit the floor as she stepped into the open area; all of the chairs were now filled except for one. The seat next to the young man with the rash was still open, so she sat next to him. She noticed that he smelled very faintly of lavender, which, she thought, was very fitting for a man wearing so much purple.

He looked at her, and smiled shyly. She smiled back, and, feeling much more like her talkative self, decided to strike up a conversation with him. After all, she had nothing else to do and was in a much better mood now.

"What happened? I left and you and I were the only ones here; I came back, and this place was full!"

His nervous smile turned to a wry smirk. "They," he took a finger and pointed to a large portion of the group, "are here to see his," he redirected his finger so that it pointed to a rather old man kneading his hands together nervously, "daughter or son and their new baby." He spoke rather bluntly and quietly, but not unkindly.

Lillian smiled, but then thought for a moment. "How do you know all that?" The man next to her chuckled. "They all came in as a group. The pregnant woman and a man went with a nurse, so I suppose you could say that I guessed. And there's that."

He was pointing at the old man again, this time at his chest. He was wearing a white shirt with black letters that read NEW GRANDPA.

Lillian laughed loudly, attracting the attention of the others in the room. She truly was much happier after relieving the anxiety of her mother's up-in-the-air prognosis.

"You really should stop pointing. It could be considered rude," she said to the man in purple. He smirked. "And you should really stop talking to strangers," he said quietly yet teasingly, not missing a beat.

For a heartbeat, Lillian was confused until she realized that he was talking about himself. "Oh!" She gasped. "Sorry, I'm just really happy." He nodded. "You received good news?" She smiled, unable to contain her relief.

"My mom was in a car accident…" She was interrupted in her story when the man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's not what I meant. Or, I guess that is what I meant; she actually was in a car accident. But I'm _happy_ because she is going to be fine. I was so nervous, I didn't think…" She trailed off, partially because she didn't want to reveal her entire story to some self-proclaimed stranger and also because she would rather not think about other possible outcomes of the accident.

To change the subject to something other than herself, she said, "I noticed you have a rash on your arm. Are you okay?" The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement.

"This," he said, holding up his arm, "was the result of my own idiocy. I arrange flowers, and, in my town, there is this mountain where some extraordinarily beautiful flowers grow…" He went on to explain how he was allergic to one particular mountain flower, called a Moondrop, and he had been so determined to make a bouquet that he had risked, and consequently gotten, a hideous rash to pick several of these flowers.

By the time that the tale was over, Lillian found herself laughing and feeling better than she had since finding out about the car accident. She was perfectly content listening to the young man's story; it provided much-needed relief from today's chaos.

After a few moments where she was doubled over laughing and he was slightly smiling at her obvious amusement, the attendant called the man over to be examined. He got up and brushed his hands on his deep purple pants.

He headed in the direction of the desk, but before Lillian was out of earshot, he turned and, shy once more, said rather hesitantly, "I never got your name." Lillian smacked her forehead. "It's Lillian Faye. You?" The young man smirked again and said, "My name is Cam. Hope to see you around."

He kept walking, but then turned around again as if he had just remembered something of the utmost importance. "Oh, and um…I'll keep your mom in my thoughts. Her recovery and all." Lillian smiled and thanked him profusely and then watched his purple figure retreat into the hallway, her spirits lifted.


	2. Necessity is the mother of invention

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters; they belong to Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment. I also don't own any of the sayings/proverbs that are chapter titles.**

_2. Necessity is the mother of invention_

"Cam! Is that you?" Lillian Faye was in a small Italian restaurant in New York City several months after the car accident. A man wearing a very familiar purple suit had just stepped into the eatery and, at the sound of her voice, he turned in her direction.

Lillian smiled and waved. He waved back at her and asked, "Lillian, was it?"

She nodded, pleased that he hadn't forgotten her. She told him so. She probably imagined the faint blush on his cheeks, but Lillian was positive that his slight smile widened visibly, almost but not quite a full grin.

"How's your mom?" He seemed hesitant to ask. Lillian almost bounced in happiness.

"Oh, she's doing so well! She will be able to come home soon, with frequent doctor's visits, of course."

Cam nodded. "That's great," he stated, with, Lillian noted, more enthusiasm than she had seen him display in the two times they had spoken.

"I know," she replied. "I'm really happy that she's okay. But…" She let out a troubled sigh. Cam's eyebrows knitted together, but he didn't ask her verbally what was wrong. Instead, his eyes seemed to gently prod her to explain.

"Well, before…this...all happened, I was planning on going to college. I got into a really nice school and all, and I was planning on moving into this apartment near the campus at the beginning of the summer. I want to be a lawyer. I have since I was little; everything was starting to fall into place for it to actually happen. But now, Mom needs help, so I really can't move out. And, honestly, she can't work, so I need to bring in some income in some way or another _and _take care of her. It's just me and I refuse to hire someone to help her. Because, really, it's just medication, it shouldn't be too hard, I just don't know."

Lillian's gleeful façade melted as she rambled and she placed her head in her hands. Her nails, which were usually coated in a neat manicure, were chipped and obviously chewed.

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but it's the little things. Like how she can't drive for a while so she needs someone to take her to her appointments, which she has all the time. And she can't over-exert herself, or she might rip her stitches… I can't go to college!" Lillian blurted after a heavy pause.

Cam spoke for the first time in several minutes. "Then it wasn't meant to be. College, I mean. I think that life has a way of working itself out; I'm sure of it, actually." He was quiet, but determined. All of a sudden, Cam sat up straighter and placed a thoughtful finger to his chin.

"We have a doctor really close to my town." He let that statement sink in, and then continued as soon as he saw that he had Lillian's attention.

"We have a farm in Bluebell, which is my town. There is also a farm in Konohana, but I think Bluebell is better," he said matter-of-factly.

Lillian looked confused. "And Konohana is…" Cam's green eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry. Bluebell is where I live, on one side of a mountain, and Konohana is on the other side. The doctor lives in Konohana. Her name is Ayame. You could live on the farm in Bluebell, and your mom could live on the farm in Konohana. You could visit her every day, make a steady living by farming, and the doctor could help your mom."

He stated all of this in a rather monotone voice, but it seemed to Lillian, though it was probably just a figment of her imagination, that he seemed hopeful.

"I don't know anything about your town. I've lived in New York all my life." Cam nodded at her comment.

"Truth be told, I grew up in New York, too. I only came to Bluebell when a family friend invited me. It's still somewhat new to me, since I've only been there for three years. But it's home."

Lillian realized that this statement rung true for Cam; she got the feeling that he was not one to talk more than was necessary, and the most she had heard him speak was about this Bluebell. And he just sounded so…_earnest_.

It was hard not to be hesitant though. Even if it did not feel like it, she barely knew Cam. The responsible thing to do would be politely declining, apologizing, and working through her problems on her own.

But it seemed like it had the potential to be a great offer. She thought about visiting the town before taking him up on it, but she just wouldn't feel right leaving her mother.

In a moment of spontaneity, Lillian replied, "Okay."


	3. Fortune favors the bold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters; they belong to Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment. I also don't own any of the sayings/proverbs that are chapter titles.**

_3. Fortune favors the bold_

Two days after her decision to move to Cam's "villages" with her mother, Lillian was starting to regret not thinking it through.

She was supposed to leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Cam had offered to send what he had called a carriage, which Lillian had assumed meant car, with the doctor to escort her and her mother. Lillian was extremely thankful; neither she nor her mother was ready to ride in a car again. Maybe they never would be.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and continued to pack her powder blue suitcase. The last few days had been a blur; telling her mom she was moving, making arrangements for her apartment, and the million other things that must be resolved when one is starting over.

Cam had told her that clothing would be provided for her if she lived in Bluebell, much like a uniform, but Lillian still packed several outfits and shoes. She had given most of her other belongings to friends and various charities.

Her suitcase full, she proceeded to pack her mother's belongings late into the night, until she fell asleep slouched over the open duffel bag.

When she woke up, it was still dark. "Thank God," she muttered under her breath. She had to go to the hospital to get her mom to be picked up by the "carriage."

Pressed for time, Lillian tied a blue kerchief around her head and dressed herself in a similarly blue top and jeans. Before running out the front door, she ran quickly into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she actually looked somewhat neat.

Her pale brown hair was mostly hidden under the kerchief and she wore only the makeup that was remaining from the day before. Her huge eyes were blue, although her mother swore that they looked violet in the sunlight. _Your eyes are like a lake_, she had said. _They have many different layers to be unveiled by the sun's rays. Your father's eyes. _Lillian didn't believe her.

Snatching both bags, she ran down the stars and through the ground level doors of her apartment building.

As she started to walk the few blocks to the hospital, Lillian gasped and dropped the bags. Running back up to her room, she was lightly panting as she frantically pulled open the closet doors.

She felt a sudden gust of nostalgia as she looked at the bare space. Lillian, an avid shopper, had spent hours each season rearranging her closet, a fact her mother had constantly mocked. Seeing it empty now made her realize that nothing would ever be the same after moving.

Standing on tiptoe, she ran a hand along the top rack of the closet until her fingers collided with smooth wood. She grasped the edge of the nearly forgotten object and pulled it down, blowing off a thick cloud of dust that clung to the surface in a filmy layer.

It was an old picture frame, holding an image of a smiling, middle-aged man, kneeling next to a young girl.

Lillian knew from past experience that if one were to take the dated picture from its frame and flip it over, they would see, written in elegant cursive, _Lillian and Daddy on Father's Day, June 1998_.

She took the precious keepsake and stuffed it under her arm, nearly tripping on her way back down. Luckily, no one had taken her bags, so she pushed the picture frame into her own suitcase and, with one bag on each shoulder, continued on her way.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the tops of the glimmering skyscrapers as she came into the hospital building.

Helen, who Lillian had come to know quite well in the last few months, smiled and said, "Lillian, your mother is waiting in the hallway." Lillian went to the indicated area, where she could already see her mother standing with a nurse by her side.

"Mom, you should sit." She gestured to a nearby chair. Cara shook her head with a snort that reminded Lillian of a rebellious teen. "I have been sitting for so long. Now that I can finally stand and walk around, you expect me to _sit _again? Anyway, you look like you could use it more than me."

One of her mother's hands gripped a walker, and she used the other to gesture from the top of Lillian's head to her dusty sneakers. "Did you run a marathon on your way here?"

Lillian sighed, but she couldn't stay frustrated for long at the mother that she had nearly lost. "No," she said, dragging out the _o _sound to seem dramatic. "I fell asleep and was worried that I would miss the carriage, so I ran all the way here."

Cara made a sound deep in her throat. "Yeah, speaking of which, why the hell are you calling it a carriage? There are four modes of transportation in New York; bus, subway, taxi, and car. No carriages."

Lillian shrugged. "I was told we would be riding in a carriage. Don't worry about it." After a pause, she said, "Come on, then. We have to get outside for our ride." She carefully avoided using the word _carriage_.

Cara's blue eyes lit up at her daughter's comment. "Oh, yes. You said we were moving to… Bluebells and Kono….Kono… Kono-something or other, right?" Lillian rolled her eyes fondly. "Bluebell and Konohana." Cara smiled eagerly. "That's it!"

They made their way to the sidewalk in front of the hospital, the nurse still silently escorting them. The pair chatted for a few more minutes before Lillian faintly heard the clomp of what sounded like hooves among the loud hustle and bustle of traffic.

Her mother seemed to hear it too, and said, "Well, I'll be-ʼʼ Lillian held up a finger to silence her mother and they both squinted in the direction of the noise.

Slowly but surely, a small carriage led by two horses was making its way down the sidewalk. Pedestrians were parting like the Red Sea, staring in awe at the behind-the-times spectacle.

Lillian chuckled quietly; the scene was so surreal. Cara had a disbelieving grin on her face.

"Oh, Lillian! Your boyfriend brought us a horse-drawn carriage! That's so _romantic_," she said, all evidence of her earlier sarcasm gone.

Before Lillian could correct her mother's mistake, the carriage stopped a few feet in front of them. An Asian woman who was probably in her mid-30's jumped out from the "vehicle." She was several inches taller than Lillian, who stood at just under 5'7'', and her black hair was styled in a neat bob.

She held out a hand to Lillian, who shook it, and then to Cara, who enthusiastically did the same. "I'm Ayame. You must be Cara and Lillian Faye." They nodded and Doctor Ayame continued speaking.

"The ride to the towns will be several hours. Are you both ready?" Lillian smiled, and Cara said, "Oh, yes. I've been hearing of nothing else from _this _one," pointing at Lillian. Ayame laughed.

"Well, then. We should head out. We'll be there by breakfast if we hurry." She opened the door and helped Cara inside the burgundy carriage and Lillian followed suit.

As the horses turned around and headed back to the countryside, Lillian looked out the small window at the tall buildings and busy streets, thinking of the future.

New York was all that she knew and moving was a huge step, a huge _risk_. Everything could go so wrong. And yet, Lillian had an inexplicable feeling that everything would turn out alright.


	4. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters; they belong to Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment. I also don't own any of the sayings/proverbs that are chapter titles.**

_4. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth_

The sun was shining above the lush, green mountains as the carriage carrying Lillian, Doctor Ayame, and Cara approached a small town. It was so tiny, Lillian noticed, that you could see the village in its entirety just by looking out the window.

The doctor, who was sitting in the front to control the horses, gave the reins a sharp tug and the cart came to a rather abrupt stop.

Ayame turned around. In a slightly apprehensive voice, she said, "This is Bluebell."

Lillian felt anticipation ignite within her like a flame. This would be where she would live, perhaps for the rest of her life.

She placed her hand on the handle to open the door when it was pulled open from the outside. Lillian shrieked and nearly fell forward in shock. She peeked outside nervously upon hearing a male voice apologizing.

"Sorry, ma'am. Just trying to be a gentleman! That's what Rose always tells me to do." The voice came from a rather old man, with a bright green hat resting on his equally fluorescent yellow hair, which formed a thick ring around his forehead. The feature that struck Lillian as somewhat comical, however, was the thick, long mustache that sat on his lip, the same obnoxious shade as his hair.

Confused, Lillian said, "Um… it's okay? But who is Rose? And who are _you_?"

The words fell out of her mouth like tumbleweed. The man laughed and said, "Slow down, slow down. The name's Rutger; I'm the mayor of Bluebell. Rose is my lovely wife." He stuck out a somewhat wrinkled hand and Lillian tentatively shook it.

Rutger smiled and helped her out of the carriage. Feeling that she should return the introduction, she said, "I'm Lillian Faye, the new…farmer." The word was still foreign to her as a part of her own description.

Eagerly, he said, "Oh, I know! Everyone knows! You're the first newcomer in so long, everybody wants to meet you!" Lillian, feeling slightly overwhelmed, turned to look at her mom for encouragement. Cara smiled at her daughter and opened her arms slightly. Lillian climbed back into the carriage to give her move a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, mom," she said. "I'll come to see you soon, probably tomorrow morning." She then directed her gaze to Ayame and said, "You will take care of her, right?" The doctor nodded gently, seeming to sense that Lillian was trying not to cry.

After Rutger had helped Lillian get her suitcase and shut the carriage door, Ayame softly told the horses to continue on over the mountain to the other village, Konohana.

As the horses started to walk, Ayame raised a hand and said, "Goodbye, Lillian. Rutger." The mayor of Bluebell only nodded curtly in return. The tension could be cut with a knife, though Lillian did not understand why.

Before she could question the obvious awkwardness of the situation, Rutger pointed to the town ahead of them. "We should probably go and meet the townsfolk. They've been so excited; we wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer." And with that, he ushered her into the small, European-style village.

Upon reaching the cluster of buildings, Rutger gestured to a small home to their immediate left. "This is your rival farm, so to speak. But don't worry," he said, as Lillian's eyes started to widen. "There's only one real rivalry around here."He glanced with what seemed to Lillian to be anger at the mountain, leaving her even more lost.

Rutger then shouted, "Ash!" Before Lillian had time to ponder what that could possibly mean, a figure jumped over the fence behind the house and came to stand next to Rutger.

He was relatively young; Lillian guessed that he was probably her age. He had light hair the color of sun-kissed straw that crowned his head in messy layers. His huge eyes seemed to be stolen from the sky, a pale blue missing only the clouds. His cheeks were flushed from running and several pieces of hay clung to his suspenders.

Lillian spotted a beret-like hat behind him and asked, "Oh, is that yours?" Following her line of sight, he noticed the hat. "Thanks!"

He beamed a thousand-watt smile as he grabbed the hat and positioned it on his head. "I owe you one. My name is Ash, in case you didn't already gather that. I'm assuming you're Lillian." He spoke cheerfully, the happy expression on his face not once faltering.

Lillian returned the grin. "Yes, I'm Lillian. And don't worry about the hat. Anyone would have done it. Anyway, you're a farmer?" He raised an eyebrow, seeming puzzled.

Lillian laughed, reaching forward and plucking the straw. She held it up to show him. "And Rutger said this was my rival farm. I put two and two together."

Ash shook his head, the smile back on his face. "_Rivals _is not the word I would use to describe it. More like…co-workers."

Lillian giggled and Rutger added, "Ash lives with his mother, Jessica, and his little sister, Cheryl." Ash nodded proudly. "They're the best. Do you have any family?" he asked.

"Just my mom," Lillian replied simply. Ash grinned. "Oh, yeah, I forgot! Your mom is going to Konohana! Of course, I think that Bluebell is better, but Ayame will watch out for her."

Lillian listened to Ash talk about the differences between Konohana and Bluebell. Apparently, Konohana focused on crops, while Bluebell was animal-oriented. "Although," he explained, "you can still grow crops here, and have some animals there."

Ash suddenly gave a shout, causing Lillian to fall back. Ash and Rutger both reached out a hand to steady her. "Sorry," Ash apologized. "It's just that I remembered that my mom wanted me to give you this."

He held up a finger as if to say _one moment, please_, and hopped over the fence. He ran to the barn behind the house whose existence Lillian had not noticed until now and, after about a minute, emerged with a large cow by his side.

Lillian gasped, putting her hands over her mouth in surprise. "No, no, no! I couldn't take her! I don't know how to take care of a cow! I really, really shouldn't!" Her voice raised in pitch and volume gradually as she worked herself into a near panic.

Rutger put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Calm down. Ash will help you. Right, Ash?" By this time, Ash had reached the fence and was removing the wooden planks to let the cow through.

"Of course! I think my mom would kill me if I didn't. And it's no trouble, really. Bonnie is one of our sweetest cows and won't be any trouble to you," he said, still smiling from ear to ear. He stroked the cow's ear gently, though his eyes remained fixed on Lillian the entire time.

His enthusiasm was contagious. "Well, I guess. I have to start somewhere, right?" she said hesitantly.

Ash handed her the reins and said, "Here, I'll walk you to your farm and get you started."

Rutger waved and said goodbye and then, in an effort to be subtle not lost on Lillian, he winked at Ash, who shook his head. "That man will be the death of me," he muttered under his breath.


	5. Where there's smoke, there's fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters; they belong to Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment. I also don't own any of the sayings/proverbs that are chapter titles.**

_5. Where there's smoke, there's fire_

"And that is how you milk a cow." Lillian stood in her new barn with Ash, who had just finished giving instructions for Bonnie's care.

"Thanks a lot, Ash. I really appreciate it." Ash nodded and said, "Anytime. I-″ He was interrupted by a loud, high-pitched shriek of his name.

Ash sighed, his shoulders slumping in frustration. A little girl who shared a remarkable resemblance to the young farmer stormed into the spacious building, kicking up hay as she came.

"Ash, you _promised _you would help me look for butterflies after lunch. And it is _definitely _after lunch." She just then seemed to notice Lillian and proceeded to stare with blatant curiosity.

"Who are you?" She questioned in a near growl, sending chills up Lillian's spine. "Um…I'm Lillian. It's really nice to meet you. You must be Cheryl."

She stuck out a hand, which Cheryl examined without shaking. "Yes, that's right. It would be nice to meet you except for you are taking up Ash's time that is supposed to be spent with me. So we will just be on our way."

Without another look at Lillian, she grabbed Ash's hand rather violently and tugged him out of the barn. He turned at Lillian and smiled apologetically, mouthing _I'm sorry_ as he went.

Lillian stood and stared at the open barn door for several minutes in disbelief. She had never seen a young girl who acted so…Lillian couldn't even find a word to describe it. She couldn't be more than eight years old!

When Lillian she had been eight…well, Lillian was a special case. She hadn't exactly had the luxury of a carefree childhood, at least after _it _had happened.

She sucked in a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. That was all over now. She had to focus on the here and now. And the best way to do that, she decided, was to completely immerse herself in her farm.

It was then that Lillian realized that she had yet to even explore her new home other than the barn in which she was currently standing.

She walked slowly out of the barn, taking in her surroundings. When she stepped out into the sunlight, she looked around, astonished.

Coming in with Ash, she had barely looked around. She had been too focused on their conversation, which had been about Bluebell and her future there.

Now, she realized just how far from New York she had truly come. It seemed to Lillian that the environment was radiating positivity and life, what with the bright flowers and trees. Hell, even the _weeds _looked vibrant.

She turned to face her house and nearly gasped. It was beautiful. The building was admittedly rather small, but that didn't matter. Lillian was enchanted by the white and yellow flowers that formed a sort of mural in the front, the fallen petals seeming to paint a doormat on the grass.

She hesitated before going inside, not wanting to crush what looked like a piece of art. Instead, she planted her feet on the edge of the petals and leaned into the door, turning the knob and giving the door a push.

She then leaned back and hopped over the petals, leaving them untouched. She smiled slightly at her work and then looked back to her house.

She was caught off guard yet again by the interior. Her home looked a lot larger from the inside than it did from without; a simple bed was in one corner, as well as several unidentified objects. She did recognize, however, a minimal kitchen and bookshelf, as well as a calendar and a radio.

"Thank God for technology," she muttered somewhat sarcastically, picking up the radio that had to be at least a decade old. Truthfully, though, she was thankful for the home; it was more than she had expected.

Her assessments of her new home were stopped abruptly by a gentle but sharp knock on the door; just one, and then a familiar man stepped into her home. "Cam!" She grinned.

He smiled back at her with a wave. "Hey…Rutger wanted me to bring you these." He held out a bundle of clothes. "They're for you, like I promised."

Lillian stepped forward. "Thanks, for all of this. I love it here already. I…" she faltered. "No thanks will ever be enough. I would be in a really tough spot if it weren't for you."

He blushed noticeably. "Then I'm guessing you won't want me to give you these." He held out a bouquet of sunflowers. "They're a housewarming gift."

Lillian bit her lip, debating whether to smile or frown. "They're lovely… but now I have more that I owe you."

Cam shook his head. "No, of course not. I would do this for anyone." He said the words, but didn't quite seem to mean it.

Lillian sighed. "If you say so. But I will repay you, somehow." She brightened as she said, "Hey, what about I bring you back something from Konohana? I'm going tomorrow to visit my mom. I know I owe you more than that, but it's a start."

Cam brushed his hand in front of his face as if to say_, "Nonsense!" _Instead, he emphasized, "_Nothing _is necessary. Oh, and if you're going to Konohana, you might want to hold off on wearing that." He pointed to the clothes that she was now holding.

Confused, Lillian asked, "Why?" Cam seemed to hesitate for a second. "Just trust me."

Lillian woke up the next morning after the sun had risen, its rays shining through her windows. She stretched and smiled, looking around at her new home.

Today she was going to visit her mom in Konohana. Wanting to look presentable, she combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and dressed in the same outfit from yesterday; after all, it wasn't dirty, and she didn't have anything else to wear. Other than that, she had packed only pajamas and a dress for formal events.

Her stomach growled in anticipation of breakfast, but Lillian figured that she could get something to eat in Konohana. She then realized that she was not alone; she had a cow to care for, and Bonnie was not going to feed, milk, or brush herself.

She went into the barn and was careful to follow Ash's instructions to care for Bonnie.

Just as Lillian was finishing with the brushing, the cow let out a loud _Moo_, startling Lillian enough to fall back into the pail of milk she had just set aside. "_DAMN IT_!" Lillian yelled, letting out a few other shouted curses in her anger.

Her jeans were completely soaked in milk and the remainder of the liquid was soaking into the hay. "So much for any _profit_," Lillian said through gritted teeth.

She sighed. There was no way that she could wear these clothes now; she would look like a complete idiot running around with milk all over her jeans.

She hated to go against Cam's warning, but she had no other choice. That or wear slept-in pajamas or an evening gown to climb over the mountain that separated Lillian from her mother.

Since neither of those were viable options, she went back inside. Looking to her dresser, she found the stack of clothes she had placed there yesterday afternoon. She unfolded them and made a face that was an even mixture of a grin and a grimace.

There was a peach-colored plaid dress, with a magenta vest and matching leggings. It was old-fashioned, more like an outfit for a school play than something you would actually wear.

But she had no other choice, she argued to herself. So she dressed herself in the outfit, feeling somewhat guilty and foolish, but also relieved that she had something to wear. She slipped her feet into the gray work boots she had brought from home and tied a light orange kerchief from her extensive collection around her hair.

And with that, Lillian set out, walking out of her farm and to the mountain. She stared at its daunting silhouette for a moment before deciding that she needed to do this _now _and beginning to march.

It took her over an hour and she had an unfortunate incident with an angry rabbit, but Lillian made it in one piece to Konohana.

"Wow," she mouthed, unbelieving. There was only ninety minutes' distance between Bluebell and Konohana, but the two places couldn't be more different. Where Bluebell looked European, Konohana seemed to be modeled after a small Asian village.

The buildings were a deep scarlet with gold embellishments, leaving Lillian in complete awe. There were several crop fields surrounding her, so she hadn't the slightest clue which one belonged to her mother.

She looked around, hoping that someone would see her and help her, but no one was around. Lillian strolled through the pretty streets, glancing around corners for anyone.

She was glancing at what seemed to be a message board of sorts, looking for clues for her mother's whereabouts, when a sharp tap on her shoulder made her spin around.

She was face to face with a woman who was glaring at her with astonishing fury. "What gives _you _the right?" She hissed angrily. She grabbed a fistful of the back of Lillian's vest and pushed her to the foot of the mountain.

"Now. Go _back _to where you came from or I swear to the Goddess I will…" She couldn't seem to come up with a threat violent enough to scare Lillian away, so she scowled and turned on a heel.

Lillian, who had fallen after the woman's vicious shove, sat on the ground, shocked, as the unfamiliar figure retreated back into the depths of Konohana. Not knowing what to say, she sat there, silent.

As she stared ahead blankly, she heard a quiet mutter that she assumed was not for her ears. "The _nerve _of Rutger…" There was more, but Lillian missed it as she stood up to return to Bluebell.

She didn't know what was going on, but there was definitely _something_. First the tense exchanges between Ayame and Rutger, then Rutger's vague comments about rivalry, and now this.

Lillian was starting to wonder if perhaps moving here with her mother had been the best choice after all.


	6. Let sleeping dogs lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters; they belong to Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment. I also don't own any of the sayings/proverbs that are chapter titles.**

_6. Let sleeping dogs lie_

As Lillian trudged up the mountain back towards Bluebell, she felt utterly defeated. The situation could have been much worse; she knew that from a lifetime in the city. But she just hadn't expected anything like this in a place that seemed so welcoming.

Lillian stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh no," she whispered to herself. Her mother was in Konohana with that witch. She turned and looked back at the village, which was still in view.

She was torn. Half of her was telling her to march right back into Konohana to get her mother back, to leave the towns behind. The other half, though, didn't want to leave. She knew it was selfish, but what she had seen of Bluebell was peaceful, a life she desperately wanted. She didn't want to give it up without a fair shot.

So with another look at Konohana, Lillian turned back around and started towards Bluebell. She was starting to calm down. The initial shock of being pushed down by a complete stranger was fading into confusion. Before she had time to contemplate why on earth that woman would do such a thing, a figure came into her view.

"Hey, Lillian," Cam said, waving a hand in greeting. He was holding a basket full of bright red flowers. "Just gathering some…hey, are you okay?" He seemed worried.

Lillian nodded, but must have shown some sign of hesitation. Cam took a step closer. "You don't look good."

"Thanks a lot," Lillian grunted, trying to go for a laugh. Cam raised an eyebrow. "You know that's not what I meant. Your dress is torn, your hands are bleeding, and you look as pale as a ghost."

Lillian looked down at herself, just now noticing the cuts on her palms and the slash on her dress right above her knee. "I went to Konohana to see my mom and some woman shoved me out. And I mean that literally; she _shoved _me out."

Cam seemed confused for a second. "Oh." Now it was Lillian's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you mean, _oh_?"

"Why are you wearing the Bluebell outfit?" Cam said, his voice heavy. He had placed a hand over his eyes and seemed to be massaging his forehead in frustration.

"Sorry about that, it's a long story. Wait, are you saying this has something to do with…" She stopped speaking as Cam nodded. "It has everything to do with that. Let's go back to Bluebell, we can get something to eat and I'll explain."

"You'd better," Lillian grumbled as she followed Cam back into her village.

Half an hour later, Cam and Lillian had arrived in the café, where Cam stayed when he wasn't in New York. Cam opened the large wooden doors and immediately Lillian was hit with the smell of food. Delicious food.

Cam laughed, probably at the way Lillian's eyes glazed over and her mouth began to water. "I guess you didn't eat breakfast. Howard, can you bring us something?"

Behind the counter, a tall man wearing bright lipstick and a white apron sang, "Of course!" He then turned around. "Us?" He asked in confusion, before spotting Lillian. Once he did so, a grin broke out on his face. "You must be Lillian! We've heard so much about you from Cam!"

Lillian peeked a glance at Cam from the corner of her eye. He was turned a peculiar shade of red that matched the flowers that he still carried. She was going to make a comment about how excited she was to be in Bluebell, which would have been partially true, but didn't get the chance.

Howard rushed over and wrapped her in a bear hug. Twirling her around in the air. Lillian laughed as he put her down. "Welcome to Bluebell. We're so glad you decided to stay here! Oh, Goddess, you need something to eat, get some meat on those bones!" He patted her arm lightly. "Laney, bring two apple croissants!"

A door on the back wall opened and a young girl emerged. She was short compared to everyone else in the room, with her blonde hair wrapped in an intricate, braided bun. She was carrying two steaming plates carrying the apple croissants.

Upon seeing Lillian and Cam, she let loose a loud shriek. After she had placed the plates on the near table, she ran over and enveloped Lillian in a hug that rivaled Howard's.

"Hi! You're Lillian, right? I'm _so _glad to meet you! I guess you've already met Cam and Howard," she said, gesturing to the men in the room.

Lillian nodded. "Howard's your father, right?" Laney's green eyes widened. "How did you know?" She said in an astonished voice.

Lillian smirked and said, "Wild guess." Cam snorted next to her.

"I should probably get you those croissants," Laney said apologetically. She placed the plates on an empty table, one in front of each chair. "Enjoy," she said.

Once she had gone back into the room out of which she had come, Lillian turned to Cam. "Are they always like this?" Cam shrugged.

"Sort of. They're always really friendly, but I think they're mainly just excited to see you." Lillian blushed. "It seems like everyone here is excited to see me."

Cam seemed to catch the emphasis that she had placed on the word _here_. "I was going to tell you about Konohana, right? Sorry, I forgot."

Lillian leaned forward slightly in anticipation. "Konohana and Bluebell used to be really close. All of the citizens knew each other and got along really well. Or, so I've heard. I wasn't here," he began.

Lillian nodded, prompting him to continue. "But one day, they had a fight. It was so long ago, no one really knows what it was about. But it was bad enough that it could have been dangerous for the townsfolk. So the Harvest Goddess-"

Lillian held up a hand. "Who is this Harvest Goddess exactly? Because I've heard some of you mention a Goddess several times and I just thought maybe my ears weren't working."

"Sorry," Cam said. "I forgot that you're new. Here in the towns, we are guarded, for lack of a better word, by a Harvest Goddess. She lives in a spring on the mountain. If you don't believe me, you can visit it yourself. Just throw in an offering. But for the love of the Goddess, throw in something good. If you offer a weed or something, she might hate you forever."

Lillian's jaw nearly hit the table at Cam's explanation. She was beginning to question the sanity of the two towns.

"Anyway," Cam continued, "the Harvest Goddess was worried about the people in the towns, so she blocked the tunnel. And before you ask," he said as Lillian opened her mouth to question him, "there used to be a tunnel connecting the towns through the mountain. It's closed now."

"A tunnel would've saved me a hell of a lot of time," Lillian said, and Cam laughed. "Yeah, I guess. But like I said, she was desperate. Ever since then, there has been basically no communication between the towns. We have cooking festivals about every week, but it's so hostile that I rarely ever go."

Lillian was struggling to take in all the new information. "What does this have to do with me, though?" Cam sighed. "It's your outfit. It's a _Bluebell_ outfit. Whoever it was that pushed you, she knew you were from Bluebell. No one ever visits the opposite village; it's practically an unspoken rule. You broke that rule today, and she knew it because of what you were wearing. Speaking of which, what did she look like?"

Lillian closed her eyes; it helped her to think. "She was probably in her thirties or forties, black hair in a bun. She had a red dot on her forehead." Cam nodded. "That explains everything. That's Ina," he said, as if that made everything clear. It didn't.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Lillian asked somewhat impatiently. Cam drummed his fingers on the table. "Ina is the mayor of Konohana. She's fiercely protective of her town, you could say."

Everything was making sense now; the exchanges between Ayame and Rutger, Rutger's talk of rivalry, all of it had been about this feud. It seemed almost silly to Lillian; why would two villages waste an opportunity for a good friendship over something that happened so long ago that no one could even remember it? But she could tell that it was important, to the people here, at least. Cam's face was dead serious.

Lillian asked the question that was most important to her. "Will my mom be okay there?" Cam made a _Pfft _noise between his teeth. "Definitely. I wouldn't have recommended that your mom go there if it wasn't completely safe. Like I said, Ina is like a mother bear with her villagers. She wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt your mom."

He continued to insist upon Konohana's safety for the entire length of their breakfast. "Maybe it's best that you don't see your mom for a few days. I know that's not easy," he said when Lillian started to protest. "But it's for the best. Upsetting Ina, it's not something you want to do. So let the situation cool down for now."

Lillian took a deep breath. Her instinct told her to go and give that Ina a piece of her mind, but Cam had yet to point her in the wrong direction. She took yet another breath, trying to calm her nerves, and took a sip of the tea that Laney had delivered about five minutes into the conversation.

It was going to be a long couple of days.


	7. Silence is golden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters; they belong to Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment. I also don't own any of the sayings/proverbs that are chapter titles.**

_7. Silence is golden_

Lillian had just finished milking Bonnie about a week after her breakfast with Cam when she heard a knock on her front door.

"I'm in here," she yelled as she tossed her brown locks out of her face. She set the pail of milk aside, careful not to put it anywhere in her general vicinity. She had learned her lesson from last time.

Rutger walked into her barn and looked around. "You cleaned up a lot," he mused. Lillian grinned, proud that someone had noticed her efforts. Upon finding ample time on her hands after caring for Bonnie each day, she had decided to neaten up her barn, sweeping the dusty floor and clearing the cobwebs from the eaves.

Rutger cleared his throat, redirecting her attention. "I came here because today is the Cooking Festival. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before." Lillian shook her head. "Don't worry. Cam told me. But I didn't really make anything; I wasn't really sure what it was exactly…"

Rutger held up his finger. "Ah! That's where I come in handy! Because I thought of this dilemma ahead of time and brought you _these_!" He stuck his hand in his pocket only to have his face fall.

"No, Goddess, no!" He pulled his hands from his pocket covered in something yellow and sticky. Egg yolks.

Lillian's eyes widened. "You put _eggs_ in your pocket?" She asked, incredulous. Rutger looked up from his messy hands. "_Yes_. It seemed like a good idea at the time," he said defensively. "Well, I guess you're not going to be making anything for the cooking festival. The theme is main dish, and I don't see how you could make anything." He seemed troubled by this idea.

The sound of footsteps outside the door made Rutger turn quickly. To Lillian's surprise, an old lady stepped through the door. She was rather short, her gray hair in tight coils. She wore head to toe pink.

The first thing she did upon arriving with lightly smacking Rutger on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked, but Lillian noticed that a smile was fighting to break out on his face.

"For bringing eggs in your pockets," she said curtly. Lillian could only stand back in shock and relative amusement as the two bickered.

"How did you know?" Rutger asked, exasperated. The woman frowned.

"I specifically told you to bring the eggs in a basket. When I went into the kitchen this morning that basket was still on the countertop where I had left it for you. Do you know how much work I put into getting those eggs for you? Jessica didn't just give them to me, I had to _buy _them! And now look, you've gone and ruined it!"

Rutger smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Rose," he said, clearing up the identity of the mystery woman for Lillian.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Now. I brought you a new pair of pants, since I figured you would need them." She held up a folded bundle. "And two more eggs for you, Lillian, dear." She held up a small basket and beckoned for Lillian to come to her.

Lillian smiled at her. "Thank you so much." Rose swiped her hand in front of her face. "Don't worry. _You _didn't squash the other eggs. That would be my idiot husband." She spoke in a serious tone, but wore a slight smirk as she handed the eggs over to Lillian and went to stand next to Rutger.

The mayor placed his arm around Rose, whose smile grew. "Thank you; both of you," Lillian said.

"It's not a problem. Just make sure you're at the mountaintop with your omelet by noon," Rutger warned.

Lillian nodded. "I'll get right on it." Rutger left hand in hand with Rose, leaving Lillian shaking her head in bewilderment. How they could argue one moment and act so close the next was beyond her comprehension.

Lillian placed the freshly cooked omelet on a plate, one that she had brought from New York. She placed it in Rose's basket, having nothing else to carry it, and started on her way to the mountain.

She couldn't deny it; she was nervous. Lillian was used to readily avoiding competition and she could tell that this wasn't just a friendly rivalry. The two towns were practically shunning each other except for this day every week, and Lillian was a part of it now.

Her feet had picked up speed, as they always did when she was worried. Before she knew it, she had arrived at the foot of the mountain. She stifled a shiver. The last time she had climbed this mountain, she had been greeted with anger and violence.

She had just started to walk upwards when a voice behind her stopped her in her tracks. "Lillian?" She turned around in surprise. "Hi, Cam."

He was dressed differently than his usual purple; his colors nearly matched her own. He gestured to his new attire. "Do you like it? I'm showing my Bluebell pride!"

Lillian pretended to think about it for a moment, putting a finger to her chin. "Hmm," she said, before grinning widely. "Yes, of course! But I'm confused. I thought you said you normally didn't come to these cooking festivals."

Cam shrugged. "I guess I made an exception today." Lillian decided not to press him on the topic.

"Do you want to walk with me?"

Cam smiled at her. "It would be my honor."

Lillian held out the hand that wasn't holding the bucket. Cam looked startled for a second before clearing the distance between them and taking her hand inside his own.

Immediately, they began to walk. No one said anything for a few moments. They walked in silence that wasn't awkward but was not quite comfortable either. For Lillian, at least. She was acutely aware of the red in her cheeks and was desperately hoping that Cam wouldn't look over at her and notice how she blushed when he held her hand.

After a while, Cam broke the silence. "So…what did you make?" Lillian startled slightly at the sound of his voice. "Oh, it's just an omelet. Not anything special."

Cam shook his head. "I'm sure it's amazing."

Soon, though Lillian wasn't sure whether she was relieved or sad at this fact, they had arrived at the mountaintop. There was an arch, under which Rutger and Ina stood. Lillian took a step backwards. "Oh, no," she whispered.

Cam placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. She doesn't bite." Lillian looked at him pointedly. "But she _does_ shove."

Cam sighed. "Just go up there and tell Rutger you want to enter the omelet. You don't have to say anything to Ina at all."

With a huff, Lillian went forward with her basket. "Rutger, I'm here with my omelet," she said quietly, staring straight at the mayor of Bluebell. She didn't even want to make eye contact with the woman to Rutger's left.

Rutger smiled at her and stepped aside to let her pass into a large grassy clearing. Lillian had not yet been to the true mountaintop, and it was magnificent. The air was crisp and she could see for miles, over many tall mountains and sinking valleys.

She turned her gaze to look at the actual gathering. To her left was a group of people, some of whom she recognized. There was Ash, who was standing with Cheryl and a middle-aged woman. Howard stood with Laney, who was bouncing in excitement. There were others, though, that she had not yet met.

To her left was a group she assumed was from Konohana. Her eyes searched the crowd until she found the person she was looking for. She smiled when she saw her mother next to Ayame sporting a large grin and a new outfit.

Lillian waved frantically until Cara's blue eyes rested on her daughter. She waved back and mouthed _I love you. _Lillian did the same, along with _Good luck_ before waving then went over to stand next to the Bluebell group, though she really just wanted to stand with her mother.

Ash smiled at her when she came to stand next to him. "You're competing?" He asked pleasantly. Lillian nodded. "I made an omel-" She was cut off by a loud grunt.

"Sorry, Lillian," Cheryl said in a voice that made it very obvious that she wasn't actually sorry at all. "But we only get three competitors for each town, and we already have the three; me, Ash, and Laney. Too bad."

Lillian glanced down at her omelet, and then shrugged. "It's fine. More for me, then," she smiled at the little girl in an attempt to be nice.

Ash, who had been silent since greeting Lillian, then spoke up. "No, Lillian. This is your first cooking festival. I've done this a million times; it's your turn to show everyone what you've got." He winked at her, which made Cheryl scowl.

"Ash!" She whined. She tugged on his hand. "Come _on_!" Ash shook his head. "Sorry, no can do, Cheryl. Ladies first," he gestured to Lillian.

While Cheryl was fuming, Ash cupped his hands around his mouth. "Citizens of both Konohana and Bluebell," he yelled. "I am hereby dropping out of this cooking festival." Then, to only Lillian, he said, "It's all yours."

Just then, Rutger and Ina came to stand in the middle of the clearing. Rutger clapped his hands. "Everyone! Attention! It is time to begin the cooking festival!"

Ina joined in, her voice sickeningly familiar to Lillian. "Yes, and this time, we have two new villagers, Cara and Lillian Faye. Both will be competing for their respective towns. Now, I would like to welcome the world famous Gourmet, Pierre!"

The crowd erupted in loud applause. Lillian joined in, standing on her toes to see who had just entered the clearing. It was a short man with mustard yellow hair in pointed spikes. He wore even more purple than Cam, who was now standing in the group, usually did.

"Hello, everyone. For those who don't know, my name is Pierre, and I will be judging this contest. Let's get this started!"

Laney and Cheryl made their way to a table near the front of the clearing, so Lillian followed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that her mother, along with Ayame and a tall girl wearing pink, were going to another table for Konohana.

They all placed their dishes on the table and then stood a few feet back. Anxiety was gnawing at Lillian's stomach; her omelet looked small and pathetic compared to what everyone else had prepared.

Laney had brought a pizza that looked better than those Lillian used to eat back in the city and Cheryl had spaghetti. The other table, though, seemed to have the upper hand. Ayame had brought sushi, the girl Lillian did not know had brought a fish that looked to have been grilled. Cara had brought a vegetable stew that Lillian knew was delicious, having been fed it many times before.

Pierre came over and tasted each dish, giving it a review. He began with Laney, stating that her pizza was "simply wonderful!" Next was Cheryl, whose spaghetti was "not bad, but not great." Next was Lillian.

Her heart was racing; what if she was the downfall of her team? She watched as Pierre lifted the fork too his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Quite tasty!"

Lillian let out a breath that she hadn't known that she had been holding. She had a bit of trouble hearing Konohana's results, but she heard a lot of the words _amazing _and _fantastic_, so she assumed that they had been successful.

Pierre came and stood before the crowd. "Now, this was a difficult decision. Both towns had excellent cuisine. However, one definitely stood out to me today."

Lillian's heart starting to race as Pierre began to pace back and forth between the towns. He came to stand in front of Bluebell first, paused, and then went to Konohana, only to return to Bluebell. After a moment, he turned and went back to Konohana.

Standing in front of that group, he bounced with happiness and shouted, "Konohana is the winner!"

Cheers erupted from the other side. Lillian felt her shoulders droop as she realized that Bluebell may have lost because of her stupid little omelet. _If only Ash had participated, we may have won_, she thought to herself.

Cam came up to Lillian. "Good try. At least Pierre liked your food. He can be picky sometimes," he said with a smirk. Lillian shrugged. "Thanks, Cam," she said, and then, with a quick wave, he turned and headed out.

Ash, who had just given a hug to Cheryl, came over to stand in front of Lillian. "We'll get 'em next time," he said with a grin. Lillian laughed weakly. Ash looked at her, confused. "You seem upset."

Lillian let out a breath. "Not upset, just sort of…I don't know, disappointed. Like I let everyone down."

Ash snorted. "Are you kidding? Pierre obviously really liked your food. We might have won; it's just that Konohana was stronger than us today. By the way, your mom's a really good cook. She's probably the reason they won today."

Lillian smiled wistfully. "Yeah, she loves cooking. I would always come home after school to home-baked dinners."

Ash looked thoughtful for a minute before smiling gleefully. "Well, then, why don't we have a home-baked dinner now? I have some sandwiches that I made for the festival that need to be eaten. We could have a picnic!"

His excitement was rubbing off on Lillian. She smiled. "That sounds great!" As Ash was pumping his fist in the air in triumph, a loud voice rose above everyone else.

"Excuse me; I have something that I need to say." Immediately, everyone quieted and looked at Ina, who stood in between both groups.

"Since I know that we have newcomers in both towns, I thought I would reaffirm the rules that are set in place. Bluebell citizens do not visit Konohana; Konohana citizens do not visit Bluebell. We are not friends and there is a reason for that; we do not get along. It is for the best. Thank you."

Lillian noticed that most of the people in both crowds were looking around in confusion; Ina, however, was glaring straight at Lillian.

Lillian felt anger boil up inside of her. That woman didn't have the right to come in and just tell her that she couldn't ever visit her mother. She felt the sudden and intense urge to stand up, to say something, to fight back.

But she didn't. She might have done something, except for a voice beside her that said, "What do you think is going on?" Lillian turned to the source of the sound; Ash. He seemed lost, as if he didn't understand what was going on. Which, Lillian figured, he didn't. The only one she had told about her run-in with Ina was Cam, who had already left.

"I don't know," Lillian murmured. She didn't want to stay here any longer, and the story was too long to tell at that moment. "Let's go."

Ash looked at her in shock. "Right now? The festival hasn't officially ended." In a near growl, Lillian said, "I don't care."

Ash shrugged as he grabbed his platter of sandwiches. The pair headed out of the clearing, no one really paying any attention to them in the chaos of Ina's speech.

When they had gotten far enough way so as not to hear the festival noises anymore, Lillian turned to Ash. "So, do you have any picnic places in mind?" Ash smiled slyly. "Maybe… You have to close your eyes."

Lillian raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a five year old, Ash." The farmer pouted. "But I have the maturity of one. Please, humor me."

Lillian grinned. "Of course." She closed her eyes. "But if I fall or run into a wall, you'll be to blame." Ash laughed as he took her hands. "Yeah, yeah."

As Ash led her towards their destination, all Lillian could tell was that they were going downhill. Everything else was a mystery to her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ash put a hand on her shoulder and told her to sit down. She heard rushing water nearby; that was her only clue.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Even with her eyes closed, Lillian could tell that Ash had a childish grin on his face. "Yep!"

Lillian blinked several times to get her eyes readjusted to the light, though it was fading behind the mountain. She put a hand to her mouth as she looked around at her surroundings. They were sitting next to a cascading waterfall, the droplets of water reflecting in the setting sun. The water fell into a stream by which their picnic was taking place.

Above them was a grey stone bridge and pale flowers bloomed, sending a beautiful fragrance into the air. "Oh Goddess, Ash," Lillian said, proud that she had remembered about the Harvest Goddess. "It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." Her eyes were impossibly wide as she tried to fit the entire scene into her field of vision.

Ash's smile had grown even wider. "I know. I found it when I was playing with Cheryl once. I don't think anyone else knows about it."

He gave her a moment to take in the setting and then said, "Are you ready? These sandwiches aren't going to eat themselves."

Lillian's attention snapped back to their picnic. "Oh, yeah. I completely forgot because of this," she gestured to the waterfall and surrounding area. She took a sandwich off the plate, her eyes still on Ash.

"You know, you never told me if you were a good cook or not," Lillian said, pretending to be deep in thought. "For all I know, eating this could be dangerous to my health."

Ash smirked. "I guess you'll have to find out," he said, taking a large bite of the sandwich that he had taken from the plate.

Lillian laughed heartily, tossing her head back. "I guess I will."


	8. Birds of a feather flock together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters; they belong to Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment. I also don't own any of the sayings/proverbs that are chapter titles.**

8. Birds of a feather flock together

"Well, I didn't die yet," Lillian laughed as Ash dropped her off later that night. Ash grinned. "Yet," he said slyly, raising an eyebrow. Lillian rolled her eyes.

"In all seriousness, though, thanks for today. I really needed it." Ash smiled gently. "I'm glad I could be of help." He was more serious than she had seen him in her small amount of time in Bluebell.

With that, he left, holding up a hand to say good-bye.

The next few days went on in much the same way as the first week. Lillian woke up, cared for her cow and then engaged herself in various Bluebell activities that changed from day to day. On Monday, she might go flower-picking with Cam, and on Wednesday, lunch with Ash. Though she was having fun, none of it felt right, since she was still unable to see her mother.

"When can we visit Konohana?" Lillian asked Ash impatiently that Friday while they took a short mountain waited for the typical response, which usually was, "The Cooking Festival is Sunday, you can see her then." Though that was true, Lillian knew that, most likely, she would not actually get to see her mother. Their meeting would consist of a quick wave and mouthed greetings, and that would be it. For Lillian, who had lived with her mother for her entire life, this distance was a bit of a shock.

She was extremely surprised to hear Ash say, "How about today?" She lifted her head, which had been facing the well-trodden path. "What did you say?" she asked, not wanting to get her hopes up if she had heard him wrong.

Ash smiled. "I said that we should go to Konohana today. You should get to visit your mother. We'll just have to be careful not to be seen by Ina. Everyone else is pretty understanding."

Lillian clenched her fists in excitement so that she wouldn't bounce up and down. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, and, without thinking, threw her arms around Ash's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ash stepped back. "You're welcome," he said with a smile. "Now, we should probably get going." He thought for a moment before continuing to speak.

"It's probably about noon right now, so if we walk quickly, we can get there before , and we should probably change our outfits a little bit. We're really conspicuous right now." Lillian removed her apron and bonnet, leaving only the dress, and Ash removed his little hat and the straps of his hid them inside a large, hollow log.

They set off under the sun's orange-yellow rays. The heat increased as they went on, to the point where Lillian had rolled up the sleeves of her thick dress and was constantly wiping the sweat from her forehead.

Under the best of conditions, they could have walked the distance in half an hour, but with the crippling heat, their feet trudged along so slowly that it took nearly an hour before the peaks of Konohana's small houses came into sight.

They stopped at the point where Lillian had been pushed by Ina the week before. Ash was silent for a minute. "I think I remember the farm being..." He closed his blue eyes, obviously deep in thought. "This way," he finally said, his voice confident.

The pair darted through a small opening in a row of bushes and followed a thin path that led them to a farm. It wasn't all that different from Lillian's farm, although the pastures were smaller and the sprawling fields covered much more space. Green sprouts were shooting from the rich, brown earth, clearly already watered for the day.

It was the house, though, that caught Lillian's attention. It was about the same size as hers, with a bright red roof and beautiful garden. "Is this it?" she asked, her voice in a hoarse whisper. Ash nodded. "I think so, yeah."

Before either of them could say another word, the door to the house opened. They looked around, but there was nowhere to hide in case it wasn't Lillian's mother that stepped out of the door. It was, though, but Cara didn't notice them at first-all of her attention was occupied by the plants in the field. She studied the vibrant crops, a focused gleam in her eye, before glancing up and catching Lillian's eye.

She smiled as Lillian ran forward into her mother's arms. "Mommy!" She said, using a name she hadn't used for her mother since elementary school. Lillian stroked her daughter's hair, which was wet with sweat. "Lillian," Cara said, her voice quiet. "I've missed you, sweetheart."

As Lillian stepped back, Cara looked at her curiously. "Now, darling. I know that you've never been the most athletic girl in the world, but what could you possibly have done to produce this amount of sweat?" She held up the hand that she had used to cradle Lillian's head-it was shimmering in the bright light.

Ash, who had been standing back, now came to stand next to the two. "Sorry, Ms. Faye. I'm used to the summer heat here, and Lillian's not. It's my fault," he said, an apologetic half-smile in place on his face.

Cara snorted. "Well, I'm not sure who you are, but it's not your fault that Lillian couldn't be bothered to run even a yard in school." Lillian felt her cheeks grow hot. "I exercised," she said quietly, though both Ash and Cara looked at her in disbelief.

Lillian's mother then stepped back. "Well, now that you're here, I guess I should probably get you something to drink. It's too hot to stand out here much longer." They went inside, where the temperature decreased substantially. _At least they have air conditioning_, Lillian thought to herself.

"So," Cara chirped as she poured three glasses of lemonade. "are you Lillian's new boyfriend? Because I could have sworn that she was seeing that strange fellow that resembled an eggplant." Lillian choked, though she hadn't yet been handed the drink. "Mom," she said through gritted teeth. "No."

Ash, however, seemed to get a kick out of the idea. "You and Cam?" He grinned at her. "I didn't know, congratulations! When should I expect an invitation to the wedding?" Lillian shot him a vicious look. "I don't have a boyfriend, Mom," she sighed, her gaze flicking back to her mother.

Cara nodded. "Uh-huh. Of course not," Cara said sarcastically.

Lillian stood. "Can I take a shower? I feel like I went swimming in this dress." Her mother pointed down a short hallway. "First door on the right, dear."

The shower, like the rest of the two towns, was relatively old, but Lillian managed to figure out how to twist the knobs to release the cold water that she wanted. It was freezing, and it reminded her of the New York winters of her childhood. She tilted her head back, letting the icy water stream through her mid-length brown hair. With her eyes closed, it almost seemed as if she were eight years old again, on that day when the snowflakes had blocked their front steps and ice had covered the roads. That day, when she had felt the flakes melt on her nose, when-

Her eyes jolted opened, and Lillian found herself freezing. She turned the knob clumsily, changing the water to a searing heat. The steam surrounded Lillian, making her somewhat uncomfortable, but better that than to have to remember.

Five minutes later, Lillian was out of the shower, wrapped in a soft, white towel that was from her old home. She didn't want to put on her old dress -it was dirty and disgusting. "Mom?" She called out. "Can you get me some clothes?" Cara yelled back in affirmation, and opened the door a crack a few moments later, throwing in a pink sundress that Lillian recognized-it was one of her mother's favorites. It was several sizes too long, since Cara was taller than Lillian, but it reminded her of home. So much here in her mother's home did.

Lillian stepped out of the bathroom and was almost immediately handed a glass of lemonade. "Ash and I just had a nice heart-to-heart. Did you know that he has a younger sister?" Cara grinned excitedly, leaning closer to Lillian so that, hopefully, Ash couldn't hear. "I like this one better than your purple boyfriend. He lives with hs mother and sister, so he'll know how to treat a lady."

Lillian groaned and rolled her eyes. Cara tapped her shoulders. "Anyway, Lillian, I'm washing your dress, but since I don't have a washing machine or a dryer, it will take a while. You will probably have to stay the night." Lillian's blue eyes widened.

"Mom, I can't! Ina will kill me!" Her mother snorted. "Ina? That woman is as sweet as pie! She'd never hurt you! But it won't matter anyway because she won't find out. You two can leave early in the morning before even the farmers wake up."

Lillian raised an eyebrow. "Two? You can't expect Ash to stay here just because I am." Ash coughed. "I'm staying. I can't leave you here by yourself. You might be eaten by a wild animal on your way back." Lillian searched his face for a hint of the usual humor, but couldn't find any. "

Fine. But we leave as soon as possible."

"Thanks so much for the dinner, Ms. Faye," Ash said, his mouth forming a yawn as he said the words. "It was delicious." His eyes were fluttering closed every few seconds. Lillian felt the same level of exhaustion slowly taking her over as well. It had been a long day, and they would have to rise early.

Cara smiled knowingly. "It gets cold in here at night," she explained as she brought a blanket to the pair and two pillows and lit a fire in the fireplace."Sorry that you two have only one blanket and have to sleep on the than the comforter for the bed, I only have one blanket, and I only have one bed, which I'm supposed to sleep in, because of the accident. Besides,sharing a bed might be a bit awkward since you two aren't a couple...yet." She said with a wink at Lillian.

Lillian leaned her head backwards as her mother turned off the lights and left the room. "I'm sorry about her, she can be a bit much at first, but she means well." Ash nodded and smiled. "I understand; my mom's the same way."

They talked for a few more minutes, but Lillian gradually felt herself falling asleep. Ash was presumably feeling the same, since he grabbed one of the pillows and rested himself on the floor. Lillian followed suit. Her mother was right-it was much colder than it had been during the day, and she, wearing her mother's thin dress, was shivering. She pulled the thick blanket over herself and attempted to push it over Ash, who already seemed to be asleep, but found that he was too far away.

Cautiously, Lillian inched closer until the blanket could comfortably fit over the both of them. She was so close that she could hear his even breathing, see his shoulders rise and fall with each breath. She pulled the pillow under her head and lay down, falling asleep to the sound of Ash's heartbeat.

"Hey, Lillian. Lillian. Come on, Lillian, wake up." Lillian woke up to the sound of Ash's voice saying her name. She blinked twice. He had a hand on her shoulder and was gently nudging her. The blanket was wrapped around her like a cocoon, and she couldn't help but feel bad that Ash had probably been freezing the entire night.

It was still dark outside. "What time is it?" She asked groggily. Ash shook his head. "That doesn't matter. We have to leave now." She sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Cara stood by the doorway. She held Lillian's dress in her hands. "It didn't have time to dry, so you'll have to do that yourself when you get home. And you can keep my dress," she said, gesturing to what Lillian was wearing.

Lillian didn't say anything, she just slowly walked into her mother's open arms. "Bye, Mom," she said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Cooking Festival." Cara nodded. "I love you, Lillian."

Ash opened the door and the two stepped outside. It was even colder outside, and Lillian wrapped herself in a hug to stay warm.

By the time they were nearing Bluebell, the sun could be seen rising above the mountain, creating an image as if someone had taken a brush and spread watercolor paints of pink and blue and orange across the sky.

"I think I'm going to milk Bonnie when I get home, and then sleep for the rest of the day," Lillian said, only half-joking. Ash laughed. "I won't be so lucky. Cheryl is going to want me to play with her, and that's after I finish all of my other chores," he said, sounding somewhat melancholy.

By this time, Ash's house was in sight. They walked in silence to the door, but as Ash was about to turn the handle, Lillian put a hand on his arm. "Wait, Ash. I want to thank you. You didn't need to stay with me, and you didn't need to let me have the blanket the entire night."

Ash looked like he was about to say something serious, but apparently changed his mind, because instead, he smirked. "Of course. After all, I do know how to treat a lady." With a tip of his hat, he opened the door and walked inside, leaving Lillian completely and utterly dumbfounded.


	9. One bad apple spoils the bunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters; they belong to Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment. I also don't own any of the sayings/proverbs that are chapter titles.**

9. One bad apple spoils the bunch

A crisp October wind fluttered the curtains above Lillian's open window, a chill breeze causing her to pull a wool blanket tight around her shoulders like a cocoon. She held a warm mug of hot chocolate made with Bonnie's milk, taking small sips as she wrote a letter to her mother. Though she still couldn't see Cara without getting into trouble, Mayor Rutger had promised that the mailman, Dirk, would deliver any messages that she had.

Lillian tapped the pen against her forehead, wracking her brain for ideas. Though she thought every day of new things to tell her mother, she was having trouble putting it onto paper now that she had the opportunity. All that was written on the slightly wrinkled parchment were the words, "Dear Mom."

A sharp knock on the door startled Lillian. "Come in," she called cautiously, aware that she probably should have at least looked out the window first. A tall figure clad in all purple stepped inside after wiping his muddy boots on the mat outside. "Hey, Cam." He nodded in response. It was only then that Lillian realized that his cheeks were flushed, his nose the color of a ripe apple.

"Do you want something to drink, or a blanket, maybe?" She questioned him, to which he responded, "Coffee would be nice." He fell silent while she fixed the drink. "You came here for a reason?" She felt braver with her back turned, as if him not being able to see her face gave her free reign to say whatever she wanted.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go for a walk on the mountain today, but it's really cold outside." His voice faded into a chuckle. "I don't think you'd enjoy it very much." Lillian surprised herself with how much she suddenly wished to go on that walk. She twirled, nearly knocking the cup off of the counter. "I have a jacket." The words burst from her mouth, sounding more eager than she had intended. Cam seemed as confused by her exclamation as she was. "Okay, then. If you really want to."

"I do." Lillian's voice came out quieter now that she had control over her voice again. "Do you still want the coffee?" Cam shook his head, and as he did, his brown hair danced as if the wind had caught it. Maybe it had.

"Screw the coffee. If you want to go for a walk, that's what we'll do." He was wearing a slight smirk. Lillian grabbed her thick, red jacket from the closet. It was hard to believe how quickly the seasons changed here in Bluebell. Just two months earlier, Lillian would never have guessed that any type of coat would have been necessary, let alone this one.

As Cam held open the door, a gust of air greeted Lillian, causing her hair to fly back. Cam laughed deep in his throat. "Told you it was cold." Lillian stubbornly clenched her jaw and pulled her hands into fists. "I'll be fine," she said through gritted teeth.

Cam was right, though-it was cold. Not the type of chill that she had felt inside, but a biting wind that seemed to cut right to her bones. Despite the fact that she thought she had been doing a stellar job of acting stoic, Cam came up behind her, took off his scarf, and wrapped it gently around her neck. "Keep it. It's just going to get colder as we go deeper into winter."

For a few minutes, they walked in silence, until Cam began to speak. "Do you have anywhere in particular that you want to visit?" Lillian looked at him and was startled to find him staring back. His green eyes seemed sharper than usual in the frigid air, looking into hers as if he could read her thoughts.

"I want to visit my mom, but I know that I can't. I'm having trouble even writing her a letter, to be honest. Why is it so hard to find the words to say what I've been feeling? I miss her, Cam." She had more that she wanted to say, but was yet again struggling to continue. Cam's eyes were squinted as if he were in the middle of a debate with himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but before any sound came from his lips, he closed them again. Lillian kept walking and waiting, hoping that he would tell her what was on his mind.

What was probably ten minutes went by, and Lillian resigned herself to the fact that he had changed his mind, that he didn't want to speak. Maybe it was for the better, but she couldn't help but be disappointed and somewhat curious. She was surprised, then, when he started talking out of the blue. "You should really talk to her, Lillian, even if it's not about important things. You don't want to lose her."

And that was the end of that conversation. His tone had a sense of finality, and she wasn't sure how to respond to his statement anyway.

The next few minutes went by much like the first steps of the journey-without talking. Lillian had long ago forgotten her pride and had pulled her arms into the jacket to keep them out of the cold. Her nose was buried under Cam's scarf, which smelled like powdered sugar and rose petals.

They reached the summit of the mountain before Lillian realized that they were nearing it. A faint sound suddenly drew her from her thoughts. At first, she thought she must have imagined it, but Cam's head snapped around. "Did you hear that?" His voice was so quiet that she could barely hear him. Lillian nodded, afraid to move more than that. Ash had told her stories of large, vicious bears that lived in the mountain caves, but she had assumed that he was pulling her leg.

Cam moved slowly, putting himself between Lillian and the noise, which came again from a thick bramble near the peak. This time, it was apparent that the noise was coming from twigs being stepped on and snapped. Cam moved closer to the source, and Lillian followed close on his heels. Her heart was thudding so loudly in her chest that she was sure that Cam and whatever was in the bush could surely hear and sense her trepidation.

They reached the bramble patch faster than Lillian had hoped, and Cam learned forward. Lillian willed herself to speak, to warn Cam about the possible danger in the bush. All that came out of her mouth, though, was an inhuman squeak. Another sound rang in the air then, and it took Lillian several nervous seconds to realize that it was Cam's laughter. "What's so funny?" She folded her arms together across her chest.

Cam turned around to face her, a small bundle of mottled grey fur cradled in his arms. 'It's just a kitten," he said, and Lillian began to giggle. "Hey, there," she cooed, stroking the cat's tiny head. She blinked up at Lillian with large, forest-green eyes.

"Did you wander from home?" Cam murmured. Lillian looked at him. 'What are we going to do with her? She's so tiny, we can't just leave here to fend for herself against the bears!" Cam gave her a funny look. "I can't take her with me, since Laney's allergic to cats." There was obvious regret in his eyes as he looked down at the small animal. "I'll take her," Lillian said enthusiastically. She had never been particularly fond of cats or really of any animals, but spending time with Bonnie had warmed her up to them to them somewhat.

Cam's grin spread to his eyes. "Thanks, Lillian. I promise I'll help you take care of-" He was cut off by another, louder noise coming from the path to Konohana. Before Lillian had the chance to be scared, a head appeared, along with a very familiar face. "Mom!" Lillian exclaimed loudly, causing the woman to look up in astonishment. "Lillian?" Cara's voice didn't betray all of the excitement that she was _surely_ feeling.

She held a basket in one of her hands, full of various herbs and plants that Lillian did not recognize.

Cam nodded to Lillian's mother. "Hello, Mrs. Faye." Cara smiled wanly. 'Hi, Carter." No one bothered to correct her mistake. "I have to go, Lil," Cara said, her eyes avoiding her daughter's. Maybe she was sick? "I'll see you later." With a half-hearted wave, she turned and walked back down the mountain.

Lillian glanced at Cam out of the corner of her eye-he seemed to be troubled. "Mom wasn't herself just then," she noted, and Cam looked up from the kitten, who was nibbling on one of his fingers. "Maybe she's just having an off day. Everyone has those sometimes." He was obviously trying very hard to seem convincing, but Lillian could easily see through it. "Probably."


End file.
